The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to a low aspect ratio interconnect, formation of low aspect ratio interconnects and formation of a device with multiple low aspect ratio interconnects.
In semiconductor device manufacturing, it is often necessary to assemble devices with multiple metallization levels. Each level includes a dielectric body formed to define a trench, a trench liner and a metallic interconnect disposed within the trench. This metallic interconnect is made of a conductive material that exhibits changes in grain character throughout the manufacturing processes. This grain character influences performance capabilities of the metallic interconnect.
The grain characteristics relate to the orientations and sizes of individual grains of the metallic interconnect material, among other characteristics. The performance capabilities of the metallic interconnect include its resistivity, which can increase as a result of the metallic interconnect material having generally smaller grain sizes or decrease as a result of the metallic interconnect material having generally large grain sizes.